coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Verbolten
Verbolten is a roller coaster at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. The roller coaster replaced the park's famous Big Bad Wolf suspended coaster. Ride history Rumors and announcement Verbolten's original planning stages began in 2010, when the park laid out plans for a "multi-launching" roller coaster with many "firsts". Slowly, fans began to spread rumors. On September 17, 2011, the coaster's details were released to the first 1,000 season pass members to enter a popular restaurant at the park called Das Fethaus, as well as a public-wide teaser video, the ride's statistics, etc. Construction Construction on Verbolten began shortly after Busch Gardens Williamsburg closed their 25-year-old Big Bad Wolf suspended coaster. The attraction's track was completed shortly after January 2012 and testing was complete by late April 2012. Opening Verbolten hosted a soft opening date for media and VIP guests on May 11, 2012. Exactly one week later, Verbolten opened to the public on May 18, 2012. Ride synopsis The attraction's track begins with a slight dip out of the station and into a slow, winding S-curve. After the train exits the curve, it enters the first LSM (linear synchronous motor) launch, which accelerates riders into the ride's event building. While inside the building, the train crests an airtime hill, then followed by several high-speed twists and turns. Riders then enter a helix, which leads into the mid-course brake run. During this time, holographic images of leaves appear in the background, as well as sounds mimicking creepy critters. The train then dives into a slight curve and ascends a medium-sized hill, followed by another brake run. More holographic leaf images appear at this area of the ride. The train then finally stops for several seconds, and riders are taken into pitch black. Then, suddenly, bold, red eyes flash at them, and the train descends 18 feet vertically, before rolling forward and crests a small dip, which is followed by the ride's second LSM launch. The train is then taken out of the event building, and is taken to a hill with several curves. After leaving the hill, the train enters another brake run on a decaying bridge. The vehicle then descends 88 feet off of the bridge into a sharp left-hand turn, before entering another high-speed S-curve, and over a bunny hop into the turnaround before entering the final brake run. Trivia Records *The ride is the only attraction of its kind in the Western Hemisphere to feature a freefall drop. Statistics *The attraction pays homage to its predecessor, Big Bad Wolf, in several ways. For example, the 88-foot drop off the bridge is similar to the main 100-foot drop on the Big Bad Wolf, and the ride then follows most of the predecessor's original layout. Also, one of Verbolten's five trains has a license plate reading "WOLF X ING". Lastly, one of the scenes in the event room features bold, red wolf eyes. *Verbolten is themed after the Autobahn, Germany's highway system. As shown in the ride's teaser video, a car is riding on the Autobahn and is then surprisingly hit with a lightning shock. *The attraction's queue and station is themed as a German motor tours agency, owned by a brother and sister named Gerta and Gunter Schwartzwald. *Verbolten reuses Big Bad Wolf's footers, queue line, and station. *The attraction's name, Verbolten, ''is a play-on-words on the German word, "''verboten", meaning ''forbidden ''in English. *One ride cycle lasts approximately 3 minutes 25 seconds. Awards Golden Ticket Awards: Best New Ride for 2012 *Verbolten was selected as one of six nominees at the Golden Ticket Awards for 2012's Best New Ride. Verbolten placed in fourth, losing to Dollywood's Wild Eagle. Coaster of the Week *Verbolten was awarded the title of Coaster Wikia's nineteenth Coaster of the Week on November 24, 2013. It was the second coaster from Busch Gardens Williamsburg to win the title, after Griffon won in late April 2013. Photo Gallery Category:Busch Gardens Williamsburg Category:2012 Category:Quick Queue Category:Coaster of the Week Category:Rollercoasters